


Through Crimson Eyes (Kaien Cross X Male Oc)

by UnicornTherapist



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Social Anxiety, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornTherapist/pseuds/UnicornTherapist
Summary: Sirius, or Kato Akira, has been in hiding for years. Afraid of the outside and of falling in love since the death of his family at the hands of a woman that once held his heart.A strange letter from an unknown writer confinces him to return to the land of the living.It leads him to Cross Academy. Desquised as a student, he slowly realizes not everyone is bad (not too bad atleast)





	1. Susourrous

Like a snake, she snuck into my life. She gained my trust. Stole my heart too, as much as I hate to admit it.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Then she struck, poisoning my heart with darkness.

I can remember it like it was yesterday. All the blood. The bodies of my family and our servants. Her words right before I was taken away.

"Look at you. A once great king reduced to nothing and forced to kneel before me, a monster. A monster in the eyes even my own people." She sneered, running he clawed hands up my neck.  
"How does it feel, Sirius?" 

I didn't answer. I couldn't.  
Darkness soon swallowed me.


	2. The Note

Cold and alone.  
I'd been like that for awhile. Down there in the dark. I didn't now hold long it had been since I'd seen the world above.  
It may come as a surprise if I did that to myself. After the betrayal of my beloved, I couldn't bear the thought of the human world. I couldn't bear the thought of falling in love again.  
Time and time again I tried to end my suffering, but that snake cursed me. Trapping me between life and death. Trapping me on this earth to it itself is gone.  
It was one of those nights. Me sitting in my underground home, drinking my sorrows away. That's when the note came. One of my servants, the only thing keeping me in touch with the outside, brought me it. It had been found nailed to a tree.  
It had been warning me to leave my safe haven and instead take refuge at Cross Academy. That if I didn't heed the warning that I would lose any hope for relief I had left.  
I had laughed. I had no hope! I was just a walking corpse! But I decided to humor this unknown sender. Packing my bags with a heavy heart, I tried fy convince myself I wouldn't be gone long. Little did I know I would never return, neither would I want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stared up at the large school, a bright moon hanging in the sky behind it. All was quiet other than the sound of him and his current guide, Yuki, walking towards what she and the letter had called it the "Night Class" building. The closer they got the more his stomach clenched. !!!FlashBack!!! Sirius gazed out the window of the black limo one of his servants had prepared for him. The school had just come into view and he mentally prepared himself for what might lay outside the vehicle. He had heard stories, mostly rumors, about the school. About the vampires, a species he didn't particularly get along with. Now he'd have to share a dorm with hem according to the letter, but there was nothing he could really do. Requesting to be placed in the other class, dubbed the "Day class", would probably make him look suspicious; he didn't know how much these people knew about him and that made Sirius uncomfortable. The last he trusted someone who had alternative motive......well you know. He'd have to stay on his toes. !!!End!!! "And this is the Night class dorms! I think you'll like it here!" And Yuki began to ramble. Sirius blocked her out, his attention focused on his shoes, a pair of very nice shoes might I add. He hadn't noticed that the door had been opened and the few people actually awake were staring at him. "Uh, Kato Akira meet Kaname Kuran, the president of the night class." Yuki pulled Sirius out of his jumbled thoughts. His head shot up at that name. A name hadn't heard in years. It made his heart stop. ........ Author's note Look I updated! Aren't you guys proud of me!


	4. Something Odd

That name, Kuran, swarmed in my head as the other's introduced themselves and I awkwardly accepted their polite but some what tense welcoming.  
A man had been there that night by that name, though I was sure it was not the vampire that stood before me now, Kaname.  
"I believe Kato would like to retire, he did have a long way to travel to get here. Why don't we show him to his room, Yuki?" The brunnette said after a while, said girl blushed a nodded a bit.  
I bad feeling washed over me at those words. How could he have possibly have known how far I'd come. Perhaps he was the one that had sent me the note?   
Those thoughts brought me nothing but discomforts as the two led me the room I would be staying in.  
"All the others have been paired so you'll be in a room by yourself. I hope that's okay." The pure blood explained as Yuki gave me the run down of my schedule.  
"And please don't wonder off during the day or when you have class, the day student girls are a handful already." She added with an exasperated sigh.  
"I wasn't planing on it." I slightly muttered, then scolded myself for being rude.  
The rest of our journey was mostly silent, other than the small talk between my two guides. I couldn't help but feel that there was something going on between those two. I shook those thoughts away. It wasn't any of my business and defenitly wasn't why I was here. I would find out who sent the letter, what they wanted, and then I would return home.  
As soon as we reached my room and the two left I couldn't help but feel slightly better. I had more social interaction in the small time I had been here than I've had since.....well you know.  
I lay down on one of the beds, exhaustion soon taking over.  
........  
Sorry, this was kinda rushed.


	5. Heart Bed

Morning came fast and for once in my life I got a decent amount of sleep. The dorms were quiet, though I was not surprised. All of the night class students were resting. I probably shouldn't do too much considering I start class tonight.  
Despite this, I couldn't control my curiosity and ventured out of the night class dorms to explore the rest of the school. I found it to be surprisingly peaceful and my shaky nerves calmed down tremendously.   
Sighing, I lost myself in my thoughts. I hadn't even realized I far I had wondered. When I finally came to my senses I didn't have a clue where I was. There were miles of trees on each side of me, but being the rational person I was, I voted on walking back in the direction I had come from.  
It wasn't too long for me to find my was back to the school, but I was surprised to find someone waiting for me. Kaien Cross smiled and waved me over as soon as he noticed me.  
I wasn't sure why but I felt as if my heart had begun beating again. I started having that familiar feeling again. It almost made me angry, but I pushed forward, as to not seem to much like a weirdo.   
"You must be Kato Akira. I'm Kaien Cross." He smiled. It was a bright and genuine smile, not like the ones I received from the vampires.   
"Y-yes that's me." I stuttered, pushing my blush down.  
"Well, follow me to my office please. There's a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Kaien explained, and turned away. I almost missed the gleam in his eyes.  
'Oh boy.'


	6. Nervous Whispers

To say I was freaking out was an understatement. A million thoughts ran through my head. Did he know I wasn't a vampire? Maybe he had information on what that woman had turned me into. He might be that woman!  
What? Okay that was a little far fetched but I was too dazed to think straight.  
My anxiety coupled with the fact that this man was the most gorgeous being I'd ever laid my eyes on was an explosive mixture.  
I almost didn't notice the fact that we were now in his office.  
"Please, have a seat." He said gently, taking a seat behind his desk.  
I nodded and shakily sat down, what I would kill for a moment of peace. It was quiet, a nice quiet. Neither of us said anything for a few moments. Then Headmaster Cross cleared his throat.  
"There's that sort of...aura...around you. Like something is missing, like something was taken. I know what what that woman did to you Sirius." My heart stopped.

\-----------  
Guess who's slowly coming out of hibernation?


End file.
